Before He Cheats
by mooresomore
Summary: Song fic based on Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats". Rated T for drinking  The boys are all of legal age in the story . RPS. Kendall/Katelyn  Jo ; Kendall/Logan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.

Right now, Kendall was probably dancing with Katelyn, and they were probably making out on the dance floor. Then Kendall would have to buy Katelyn an appletini or something, cause she couldn't shoot tequila. Kendall would then show her how to shoot a combo over at the pool table. Little did he know what Logan had done.

Logan had keyed Kendall's (very expensive) car, and carved his initials into the leather seats (Kendall would know who it was). He'd smashed the headlights and taillights with a bat and slashed all the tires. _Serves Kendall right for cheating._

_*Flashback*_

_They had just started filming Big Time Rush when Kendall admitted that he liked Logan. It took Logan a week, but he decided that, yes, he liked Kendall too, and they had started (secretly) dating. Then the producers brought in Katelyn to play Jo, Kendall's love interest on the show. Pretty soon, Kendall was spending more time with Katelyn than Logan. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Logan caught Kendall and Katelyn making out in the laundry room at the place they were staying at. Logan hadn't said anything about seeing them; he'd just broken up with Kendall. Which led them to this point._

_*End Flashback*_

Katelyn was up on the bar singing Shania Twain's "Man…I Feel Like a Woman" (and damn her, she had a good voice, Logan had to admit). She hopped down and told Kendall "I'm drunk" and Kendall got that look that Logan knew meant he thought he was going to get lucky. Logan went to his car to watch what was going to happen next.

Kendall came out, Katelyn hanging on his arm. Logan watched as Kendall's mouth dropped open at seeing his car, and Logan smiled. When his cell rang, Logan knew Kendall had figured it out. "Hello? Oh hi Kendall. Nope, nowhere near there. Oh really? Maybe you should stop cheating on people and that wouldn't happen. Yes, I knew. Good luck getting home." With that, Logan hung up.

_Ah, revenge is sweet._ Logan thought as he watched Kendall and Katelyn get in a cab.

**This story is inspired by a real-life situation I encountered. I didn't go as far as Logan, but I did bust a window (shh…you don't know that- the person never figured out it was me). The phone conversation is literally word-for-word what I said to them. This was meant to be an one-shot, but if you want it to continue, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

**Sequel to "before he cheats"**

When Kendall showed up on Logan's doorstep, Logan knew something was wrong. A couple of beers later, Kendall was spilling everything.

"So, she dumped me…and by a fucking letter!"

"Sorry dude."

"Here. Read it."

"Nah, I'd rather not. It's personal."

"Logan, read the fucking letter!" Kendall pleaded.

"Ok, ok." Logan took the letter and began to read Katelyn's words.

_Kendall,_

_I should have done this when we first got together so I didn't lead you on, but here it goes: I lied when I said I was in love with you. All along, I'd been sleeping with Dustin. I just wasn't ready to admit to myself that I was in love with him. So, well, I guess this is goodbye. Thank you for all you taught me, and I know you'll find the one._

_Katelyn_

"Wow." Logan said. "Come on, let's go hang out. Some bro time."

"Yeah."

They ended up at some bar, and by random chance, Katelyn was there. Before Logan could drag him out, Kendall went over and made a big scene.

"Oh yeah huh? Well, the truth is I really hate your face; you were never that hot in the first place. You're bad in bed and suck at giving head. The truth is you're fucking useless and I lied about everything too."

Logan got over there. "Hey Logan, meet my ex Katelyn. This is my boyfriend, Logan." Kendall said, kissing Logan, who was shocked. He pulled back and said, "Kendall, go to the car. Now." As soon as Kendall had left, Logan apologized. "I'm sorry. He shouldn't have…"

"No, it's ok. I started it."

"Well, still…"

"He loves you Logan. Just don't hurt him, ok?" With that, Katelyn walked off. Logan headed to the car. He whacked Kendall upside the head. "You made her cry!"

"She deserved it." Kendall pouted.

"That doesn't matter." They started to drive. Logan pulled over and looked at Kendall. "She said you love me. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"Can you promise you won't cheat this time?"

"I'll try my best."

"Ok. You're going to have to win me back though. I don't give in easily." Logan said.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yes Kendall?"

"Can I take you out to breakfast in the morning?"

"Sure, that sounds nice." Logan said. They got home and went to separate bedrooms, and Logan hoped Kendall was serious about not cheating. He couldn't go through the heartbreak like last time. But at least Kendall got what was coming to him in that relationship (cheat on; be cheated on).

_The __truth __is, __I __love __you __too __Kendall __Knight. _Logan thought as he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

Kendall and Logan had gone out to breakfast the next day, and over the week, they'd connected like they used to before the whole cheating fiasco.

Logan had wanted to take it slow; Kendall understood. But, now it had been 2 months with no word on where they stood. Kendall wanted answers.

Unfortunately, Logan's parents were coming into town this weekend, so Kendall figured Logan wouldn't want him there. When Logan told him to stay, Kendall was confused.

"It's just my mom coming; my dad had something come up. You've know her since we were like 5. It'll be ok."

"You sure?" Kendall asked.

"Positive. Now help me make dinner."

Logan's mom showed up right as the dinner was coming out of the oven; Logan went to meet her at the door.

Kendall could hear the conversation through the kitchen door. "Logan, have you found a girl yet?"

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying dear…"

"I'd like you to meet someone." Logan said. Kendall tensed up. _Relax, Kendall, it's just Logan's mom. You know her._

Logan and his mom came into the kitchen. "Mom, meet Kendall, my boyfriend." He said, grabbing Kendall's hand.

"I know Kendall…wait, boyfriend?"

"Yes, mom, I'm gay."

"I kind of wondered." She mused. "But I'm happy for you guys. I like you two together. He better treat you right." They sat down at the table.

"He does. He's good to me mama. He makes promises he keeps, and he says he won't ever leave." Logan said, and Kendall felt a pang of sadness as he realized Logan was lying to protect his mom from the truth.

"Actually, Mrs. Mitchell," Kendall stopped as Logan kicked him under the table.

"Please, call me Joanna."

"Alright, Joanna, we were going to ask you to dinner a month ago and tell you about us, but things happened, and we forgot." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

"That's fine." Just treat my Logan good, ok?"

"I will ma'am. I promise."

They ate dinner, and then Logan's mom left to go home (Logan and Kendall tried to convince her to stay; she said she had to get back to Logan's dad).

Later that night, as they got ready for bed, Logan said, "Hey Kendall? Thanks. I know I lied to here, but you didn't have to do it too."

"You're welcome. You would've done the same for me."

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna spend the night in my bed with me?"

"Sure."

***Epilogue***

It took them 3 months (1 month after the dinner), but they finally shared their first kiss since getting back together, and 2 months later, they had sex for the first time since the break-up.

Kendall kept his promise and didn't cheat; even though Katelyn tempted him and tried to get him to.

Kendall and Logan lived happily ever after.


End file.
